The Midnight Kiss!
by BlackSpire
Summary: Rarity has a plan to get Twilight and the colt of her dreams back together again and with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Applejack helping her, can they truly give Twilight her 'Midnight Kiss? New Year themed one-shot fic! Happy New Year everyone!


**Hey there! So as I promised I am her to give you guys the New-Year themed one-shot fic that I mentioned I'd do in the latest announcement chapter on 'A New Arrival!' I'm quite happy as I've done this with, literally 20 minutes to spare before midnight comes over here!  
>Now as those of you who've already read my stuff will all know. My intros are normally, quite wordy. So for all the people who are new to reading my stuff. This is where I give credit to all the thingspeople that have helped me in writing this fic, as well as any other announcements that I feel are necessary to give. So without further ado, it's time for the credits and announcements!  
><strong>**So when I first gave my cry for help in trying to get advice for improvements on my Xmas themed one-shot fic. Quite a few of you messaged me about it. Whilst, the majority of you guys answered the call saying that you couldn't find anything wrong with my fic (For which I am supremely grateful for****!). However, a few of you did PM me some improvements that I could've done. (All for which I'm incredibly thankful for, and I most definitely have taken all of your comments and advices and implemented them when making this fic) But, by far there was one person that went over and beyond the call of duty. That person was none other than SilentPony. As well as SilentPony's amazing advice, he/she also gave me the idea of making the fic focus mainly, on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I feel as if it wasn't for that fabulous idea. This fic wouldn't be half as good as it is now. Furthermore, having offered his/her help to proof-read my work. He/She not only helped me come up with the idea behind this fic. He/She also made the quality of this fic, even better than what it would've been. So this fic is as much as his/hers, as it is mine. So the only way I could possibly thank him/her even more, is by giving him/her a shout out! So people if you haven't already read his/her amazing fics! Please do! He/She's the main person I wanted to credit this fic to. So again, many thanks to SilentPony for all his/her hard work!**

**SilentPony is just another example of just what you guys as the readers can do to help out with some of my fics! So please do remember to give me constructive criticism to better improve my writing, as it will benefit you guys as the readers eventually, as I really do take into account every single comment I get! Also, if you have any ideas for future fics whether they be holiday themed one-shots or just another general idea you'd like me to write. If I really like the idea, then you can rest assure that I will go at it with 100% of my full effort! So remember constructive comments and ideas are much appreciated!  
><strong>**  
>Also, the idea of a the 'Midnight Kiss' itself was also inspired by the film 'In Search of a Midnight Kiss' (Pretty decent film! You should watch it when you have time!) and having never used the CMC in any fics before, I looked on this site at other fics to get a feel for how other authors presented them. One fic really stood out for me, (Actually, it was the only fic I had time to read! But, never the less it was still a pretty good fic!) it's entitled 'A Tale of Three Fillies' by Lilac Iris. Whilst, I don't think this author has any idea how much heshe inspired me to write this fic. I still think it would be a great surprise if some of you guys read his/her fic. It's the first fic of a series, and the first part is complete. So if you do like this fic, please go over to his/her fic give it a read, and leave a review. Remember he/she probably won't know so it'll be a surprise! :P**

**Now for an announcement! I just want to announce that my fic 'A New Arrival! just hit 1000 visitors today! Whilst, I don't know how the actual system on this site works. But, even if I divide the number of visiotrs by the number of chapters (which is a bit more realisitc!) I still end up having more than 100 readers reading the fic! When I first started writing it, I never dreamed that so many people would end up reading it. Or that it would even be as popular as it now! So for that I have to say thank you to all my existing readers for all your support! And, to all the new readers out there...if you want to feel apart of the 'A.N.A!' family. Then come along, and have a read of my other two fics! ^_^  
>Now I've written this fic in such a way that there are certain parts that fore-shadow what I will be putting in Chapter 7, I've also written it in such a way where whilst, you don't need to read 'A New Arrival!' it would be better if you did to understand this fic better.<strong>

**Now without further ado, I wish all my readers out there a very Happy New Year! And, I hope that 2012 will bring about great times for us all! ^_^... Oh and I also introduce this New-Year themed one-shot fic: The Midnight Kiss!**

* * *

><p>"At this rate, we're never gonna get our cutie-marks!" moaned an annoyed Apple Bloom.<p>

"Oh come on Applebloom! We still have the whole day to figure out how we're getting out cutie marks." said Sweetie Belle trying to console Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, Sweetie Belle's right Apple Bloom. We have the whole day to get our cutie marks!" chipped in Scootaloo, who was driving the three of them in her electric scooter.

"But today's New Year's Eve! Applejack told me I had to get back to the farm early to help prepare for the party." Apple Bloom responded, her head hanging low as she said this.

"Oh that reminds me! Rarity told me I had to get home early too. She needs me to get changed into a new outfit she designed for me, for tonight's party." said Sweetie Belle whilst also hanging her head low in sadness because they wouldn't be able to spend the whole day together.

Scootaloo, having had enough of all the negativity from her two best friends, turned her head around to face the two fillies and said, "Don't worry you guys! I'm sure that we'll find something to do-"

"SCOOTALOO! Watch out for that cherry stand!" yelled Apple Bloom interrupting Scootaloo, as she looked up in time to see the small stand.

Cherry Berry, having seen the incoming scooter quickly jumped out of the way, as her stand was destroyed by the speeding scooter. Her cherries rained down from the sky momentarily before being crushed into a pulpy mess as they impacted against the ground.

"Sorry!" yelled out Sweetie Belle as the still out of control scooter went on its rampage, Scootaloo unable to stop it.

Junebug, Rose, Daisy and Lily were all setting up their massive flower stall. Today would be one of their busiest days of the year, with it being New Year's Eve. Many ponies would be wanting to buy flowers to give to their friends, families and loved ones. Just as they had finished setting up their stand, they all heard the voices of three distinct fillies all screaming;

"Look out!"

Before the four mares could do anything, their stand was instantly split into two. The massive chunk that had been taken out in the middle of it scattered across the ground. The Cutie Mark Crusader left all four ponies speechless.

"Sorry!" Sweetie Belled called out again, apologizing for the damage that they were causing. A daisy happened to land in her hair making her look even more adorable than she already was. Apple Bloom also managed to pick up a white lily which she offered to Sweetie Belle, who with a blush thankfully accepted the pretty flower. Meanwhile, Scootaloo had a red rose between her teeth and was now focusing on getting the scooter to stop some place safe, before they caused any more damage. Steering for a set of bushes she called out to the other fillies, "Brace yourselves!"

At the same time, on the other side of those very same bushes, the two unicorns: Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, were walking back towards home. After, having gone to shop at the number of different market stall that had opened up at the town square, especially for the event. However, the two unicorns had begun to shout at each other, as they were having an argument with one another.

"Listen for the last time! I'm not coming to the New Year's Eve Party!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh Twilight…is this about Sunny being there again?" Rarity

"Well...I uh..." stammered Twilight unsure of how to answer that question. It was true, ever since he had moved into PonyVille, things had become very awkward for Twilight. Whenever they met on the street, the two of them would just nod in acknowledgement, or at most say a simple, yet awkward 'Hi!' to one another before quickly going their separate ways.

She couldn't deny; she still had feelings for him. Ever since she saw his face again, she had been getting less sleep. Often laying awake in the middle of the night, thinking about what she could've and would've done all those years ago. How she would've forgiven him for doing...that...to her. And, now that he lived in PonyVille, this was her chance to tell him that she had forgiven him for what he did back then, and then they could both get back to their happy life together...

Oh who was she kidding!

She was still afraid of him doing that to her again. She didn't want to go through all of that heart-break again. She couldn't go through it again. Her heart was still fragile from what happened last time. Her heart would simply be dead if he did that to her again. No! There was simply no way, she was going to take that risk. She would just continue to be friends with him: nothing more, nothing less.

"No! Sunny and I are just friends! I just simply do not wish to go!" Twilight said lying through her teeth in a desperate attempt to get Rarity off of her case.

"But Twilight darling, how will you be getting your midnight kiss from the colt of your dreams tonight?" persisted Rarity, completely ignoring Twilight's comment that they were just friends.

No pony in PonyVille refused to believe that the two were just friends. All of the residents kept noticing, both of them stealing quick glances of each other. Plus, with the events at the Celestmas Party that happened only nearly a week ago. The entire town thought the two were an item. Many ponies had asked them questions such as, 'How long had the two been together?' and when either party answered, 'Oh we're not a couple! We're just friends!', the majority of ponies would comment on how the two 'should be together' and how that 'the two of them shared a special connection'. It surprised the two, just how many ponies said more or less the same thing.

However, the few that didn't say that were mares, who then began to flirt with Sunny. After watching him single handedly save the Celestmas Party with his stunning voice, a few mares and fillies had developed crushes on him. So when they found out Sunny was in fact still single...well let's just say he got a lot more popular.

"My Midnight what?" said a now confused Twilight.

Rarity gasped out loud, before saying, "Are you saying, you've never heard of THE Midnight Kiss before?"

"No why? Should I have? It sounds to me like any other kiss..."

"It's not just any other kiss darling! It's probably the most romantic kiss that any pony could think of! It's where ponies kiss when the clock strikes midnight, on New Year's Eve! It's where all the hopes of romance in the entire year culminate into a single moment. Strengthening the bond between two ponies..." Rarity said finishing her rant off with a dreamy sigh, as she wondered whether she would ever find the colt she'd spend the rest of her life with.

"Well...I'm sorry but, Sunny and I aren't together anymore. So just leave it." Twilight said one last time, before teleporting away in a bright white light, leaving behind a few white sparkles. At least this way she wouldn't have to face any more of Rarity's questions.

Rarity gasped out in shock at her actions, "Well there's no need to be so rude!" she said finishing off with an annoyed 'hmmph', whilst sticking her nose up in the air.

Just then, she heard a familiar voice say, "So what was all that stuff about a Midnight Kiss, Rarity?"

Instantly recognizing the voice she called out, "Sweetie Belle! Where are you? Come right out this instance young lady!"

"We're right here, Rarity." Sweetie Belle said as her head popped out of a nearby bush, followed shortly, by the heads of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. All three of their manes have twigs and leaves stuck in them.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you three?" said Rarity in shock at the state of them, as she used her magic to levitate all three of them out of the bush and, whilst, removing all of the debris and dirt that covered them from head to toe.

"Nothing! We just had a little accident with Scootaloo's scooter..." began Sweetie Belle.

"Well..." interrupted Rarity, her face twisted in anger as she began to think about how to reprimand them for their actions. However, she then had a change of heart. After all, they were just young fillies, looking for their cutie marks. So they could be a little...over-adventurous, but they really didn't know any better. Plus, as long as no one got seriously hurt, it was all in good fun. So with that thought the features on her face calmed down and a small smile formed as she continued, "...just try to be a bit more careful next time. O.K.?"

"Alright Rarity." said Sweetie Belle, her face beaming at the fact that her sister didn't get mad at them. Then another question formed in her head as she asked, "So what was all that about with Twilight and a Midnight Kiss?"

"Oh Sweetie Belle dear you don't have to..." Rarity began before trailing off as a plan began to form in her head, and, with the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the rest of her friends, she was certain that it would get the two certain ponies together. A mischievous grin began to form on Rarity's face.

"Well Sweetie dear, we're trying to get Twilight and Sunny to get together as a couple-"

"You mean that awesome pony that sang that cool song at the Celestmas party!" interrupted Scootaloo, very excited.

Rarity, slightly annoyed at the interruption coughed before she continued, "Yes Scootaloo, the very same pony. You see a few years ago both he and Twilight were coltfriend and marefriend-"

"Aww!" said both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in unison, whilst Scootaloo, stuck her tongue out and did an action, as if she were vomiting, whilst, saying "Yuck!".

"However, they sadly broke up, because of something that happened between them." Rarity continued, "But, now we're trying to get them back together again because we think they're meant for one another!"

"Oh, oh, we can help get them two back together again!" said Sweetie Belle, bouncing rather excitedly on the spot. She was shortly followed by Apple Bloom, as they bounced in excitement together.

She added, "Yeah, then they can be together for their Midnight Kiss!"

"Do we have to? I mean, this romance-y stuff is...'eww'!" said Scootaloo.

"Aww don't be sucha' spoilsport Scoots! We'd be like the...Cutie Mark Match-Makers!" as Apple Bloom said this, both her and Sweetie Belle began to get even more excited at the new name.

"Hmm...that name does sound kind of cool...O.K. I'm in."

As the three fillies in front of her began to get very excited, Rarity couldn't help but smile at having made the three fillies day. She then coughed out loud to gain their attention, before saying,

"In that case, if you guys want to help out..." she then turned to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, "I'll need the two of you to get both Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and bring them to the Carousel Boutique in two hours." At this the two fillies nodded their heads very rapidly, before galloping off to find the two ponies.

"Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle, you and I will go back to the Carousel Boutique to get our outfits ready for the party this evening." Rarity spoke again before, heading off to Carousel Boutique. With a quick 'O.K.' from Sweetie Belle, the young white filly quickly followed after her older sister.

_A couple of hours later at the Library... _

"I can't believe Rarity would try to force me to go to the New Year's Eve party like that!" said Twilight to herself, as she paced around the library. "Ever since she saw those memories of me and Sunny, she's been trying to get us back together! I mean who does she think she is? Also, what is up with her thinking that Sunny is the only reason I'm not going to the party..." she continued trailing off as she started to think of the reasons apart from Sunny, as to why she couldn't actually go.

Twilight thought, 'Well I've been incredibly behind in my studies...Yeah that's right! I definitely need to catch up!" she finished that thought with a smile as she picked up a book from one of the many shelves in the library, and began to read.

However, that smile was shortly replaced with another thoughtful look, "Actually, how did I fall so far behind?...Hmm...Well I remember, I starting to fall behind ever since Sun-", before, she finished that thought, she growled out loud, before throwing the book away from her. Realizing just what she had done she quickly used her magic to catch the book before it fell and became damaged.

"Why is that stupid colt affecting me like this!" screamed Twilight with no one but herself to hear.

_**'It's because you still love him.' **_she thought.

Just then another thought entered her mind, _**'But what if he hurts you again! You know how bad it was last time!' **_

_**'I already forgave him all those years ago! So why can't I start anew with him.' **_

_**'Because, you already know he has the capacity to hurt you...really bad. Think about the emotional scars that still remain after last time. How can you trust him in a relationship ever again!' **_

_**'Well if you don't, then your life is just going to carry on being like this. Less sleep. Falling behind on studies. Face it! You can't live without him!' **_

_**'Yes you can! You've been doing so before he came into PonyVille! Why can't you do it now he's moved in?' **_

As the battle of her thoughts in her head continued, Twilight began to think of how much fun she'd be missing out on at the party. From the vast number of eating and drinking contests to participate in, to the number of prizes that were to be won at all the game stalls that would've been set up all over PonyVille. All of this was nothing compared to the spectacular fireworks display that would decorate the sky with a number of different colours and designs. She sighed in disappointment, at the thought of not going to enjoy all of the festivities PonyVille had on offer.

"At least I can see the firework display from my balcony...Oh who am I kidding! I really want to go to this party! I mean it's not like Sunny is the only pony that is going to be at the party..." as she uttered the words to that last sentence, her eyes grew wide at her sheer brilliance.

"Of course! I can hang out with other ponies!" she said now with confidence in her voice."And, I won't need to see Sunny at all during the party, as there will be so many things to do there!" she finished triumphant that she had found a solution to her dilemma. "It's settled I'll be going to the party tonight...But, what am I going to wear?" finished off Twilight in shock at the fact she hadn't prepared an outfit at all. "I need to sort out my outfit now!" she yelled as she galloped off upstairs to pick out her outfit for the night.

_Meanwhile, at Sweet Apple Acres..._

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders had all met up to discuss an important matter: how to get Sunny and Twilight together for tonight. Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had gone to Cloudsdale to celebrate New Year's Eve with their own families.

Rarity was the first to speak out, "Now as everyone here knows, the aim of this meeting is to try to get Twilight back together with Sunny. The question is how?"

"'Am not too sure about this 'getting them together' business, sugarcube...I mean wouldn't they have gotten back together by now, if they be truly loving each other?" questioned Applejack, still unsure about all this scheming.

"Applejack! You saw how perfect they were for one another, when we saw Sunny's memories of them together!"

"Yeah I know but…what about what Twilight's memories showed us?"

"Oh come on Applejack, we all agreed that something didn't seem at all right about that! I think the two still love each other and, I'm determined to give them their Midnight Kiss!" Rarity said with her eyes now ablaze in a bright fire of determination.

As soon as she saw that look in her eyes, Applejack knew there was no dissuading her, so she with a sigh of defeat she said, "Oh horseapples! Fine I'm in! What do you say we do?" she finished, now eager to hear her friend's plan.

"Mhhmree troopphh" mumbled out Pinkie Pie whilst her mouth was filled with cupcakes. She was practicing for the party's 'Cupcake Eating Doubles Contest'. Both her and her team mate, Noteworthy, had been preparing for the past couple of days for this event.

"Uh...beg ya pardon, sugarcube?"

With a loud gulp, the pink party pony said, "I saaaaiiiiid, that this plan is okie dokey lokey with me too!" in her usual cheery demeanor.

"Rarity, but what are we doing here?" called out Sweetie Belle.

"Well we'll need you Crusaders for the plan to work. Now listen carefully, because I'm only going to say the plan once, O.K.?" When every pony in the room nodded, she continued saying, "Great now here's what we're going to do..."

A full half an hour, and many questions about her plan later, every pony knew what they were meant to do.

"Am surprised Rarity, yer plan actually sounds like it'll work." said Applejack, clearly impressed.

"Thank you, my dear Applejack! I've always seen myself as a Cupid of sorts." said Rarity clearly enjoying the compliments from the farm pony.

"Sheesh Rarity, no need to milk the cow dry..." Applejack said with a roll of her eyes. Before, Rarity could make a comment she continued saying, "O.K me and Apple Bloom have to be gettin' ready for the party now." As she said this she turned around to see the young fillies huddled in a circle.

Apple Bloom saying out loud, "O.K. girls you heard what Rarity said! Let's do this!" as she put her hoof in the middle of the circle. This was shortly followed by an orange and white hoof being placed on top of her own yellow hoof.

All of them yelled in unison, "CUTIE-MARK MATCH-MAKERS AWAY!"

After this final team shout, every pony went home to get ready for the party which would start in a couple of hours.

_Five hours later... _

The New Year's Eve Party had gotten off to a spectacular start. Ponies from all over Equestria had gathered in PonyVille to celebrate the wondrous event, having heard of PonyVille's reputation of throwing exceptional celebrations. And in no way were they disappointed. A lot of the ponies were gathered around the eating competitions, the crowds watched with a mix of awe and disgust as they saw all the competitors stuffing their faces with a number of different delicious treats.

Pinkie Pie and Noteworthy had won the 'Cupcake Eating Doubles Contest'. They had not only won, they had smashed the previous record of 157 cupcakes with their massive total of 217! Pinkie Pie being the main reason for the massive total having stuffed herself silly with 124 cupcakes. Many ponies were both amazed and shocked at the feat the young mare had achieved. It was considered amazing to even get above the 75 mark! But to nearly double that was nothing short of spectacular!

However, this seemingly impossible feat did come at a cost. Pinkie Pie became seriously ill from eating too many cupcakes, and so had to be stretchered off to the hospital, whilst still carrying her trophy. This caused Rarity to re-think her plan as she now had one less pony. After an hour of re-working the plan with Applejack and the CMC, they began to put their plan into action.

Sunny was walking around with a few medals around his neck. All of them showing he had been 1st place in a number of competitions. ' Singing Contest: Male Division', 'Battle of the Musicians', 'The Big New Year Quiz: Male Single Division' along with a couple of other contests. He was having a fantastic time, as he was hanging out with Caramel and Chance-A-Lot. This was their 'Stallion's Night Out!' and they were going to make the most of it.

Caramel and Chance-A-Lot both had medals around their necks. Caramel having won in the 'Cider Drinking Contest', as all the locals knew that if any pony could hold their cider it was Caramel. Unsurprisingly, he destroyed his competition, beating the runner up by a full 10 pints of cider, and was still dead sober!

Chance-A-Lot was runner up in the 'Stallion's Arm Wrestling Contest' only being beaten in the finals by none other than Big Macintosh himself. So he was quite content with coming in 2nd place knowing that 1st couldn't have gone to a more deserving pony. As the trio of young stallions enjoyed all that the New Year's Party had to offer.

However, before they could begin to do something else as the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran out towards them, all three of the little fillies carrying toys they had won from many of the game stalls. Apple Bloom called out, "Hey Sunny! Wait up!"

Sunny, turned around to see the three young fillies, with a smile he greeted them, "Hey there! What are you Crusaders up to this time?"

"We're just trying out all the game stalls to see if our cutie mark has something to do with playing games!" said Sweetie Belle.

Sunny couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable the three fillies were. 'Man where do these three fillies come up with all their ideas? Makes me wish I was their age again!' he thought, before saying to them, "Well I wish you fillies the best of luck!"

"Oh I also forgot to tell ya! Applejack wants to see ya. Something about helping her set up fer the bakin' contest." said Apple Bloom.

"Oh damn! I forgot I promised her I'd help her out with that!" he said out loud before, looking at Caramel and Chance-A-Lot who simply shrugged their shoulders, he then turned back round to face the Crusaders and said, "Um...could you fillies please tell Applejack that I'm a little busy at the moment?"

"But, you promised mah big sister you'd help her!" exclaimed Apple Bloom, before she started to give him the pleading puppy dog eyed look, that both she and the Crusaders were infamous for using for getting out of trouble, or to get some pony to do what they want.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo quickly copied her look as they all stared at Sunny in a pleading manner. No pony in PonyVille had ever been able to resist the Cutie Mark Crusader's Puppy Eye's Technique before, and Sunny was soon added to the list of ponies who tried, but failed to do so.

With a sigh of defeat, he turned to face the other two stallions and said, "Sorry guys. I did promise her after all." They simply nodded knowing that they had lost their friend to the almighty power of the CMC's cuteness, and both walked off to continue to enjoy the party together.

"O.K. so where is Applejack?"

"She's in the Sugarcube Corner food store room, collecting the ingredients she'll need." said Apple Bloom before continuing, "If ya' hurry, she should still be there."

"O.K. Thanks! Oh, and all three of you have fun, you hear?" Sunny called out galloping off to catch up with Applejack.

"We will!" all three of them said in unison. As soon as Sunny was out of ear-shot, Apple Bloom said as she stuck her hoof out in front of her, "Stage One complete, now onto Stage Two." Scootaloo's and Sweetie Belle's hooves quickly followed as the three did their team cheer in perfect unison, "CUTIE MARK MATCH-MAKERS GO!", before, they all ran off to initiate the next stage of Rarity's master plan.

Just a few minutes after, he had left his friends to help Applejack, Sunny had just entered through the solid metal door of the store room. As he walked into the store room, he looked around to see no pony around, "Damn I must've missed her!" he said to himself, before saying "Well I guess I-". However, before he could finish that sentence he was smacked across the back of the head with a metal frying pan by...

Applejack!

As darkness slowly crept into his vision, he heard a voice as if from far away.

"Now to tie ya up."

Meanwhile, whilst Sunny was being 'taken hostage' by Applejack, Twilight was having a fantastic time at the party. She had around her neck a few of her own medals including first place medals in the 'The Big New Year Quiz: Female Single Division', 'The Big New Year Quiz: Female Doubles Division' and 'The Big New Year Quiz: Three Pony Team Division'. She had spent her time celebrating the party with Cheerilee and Doctor Whooves. They were two of the smartest ponies in town, and were also the best company for her to be around. Both of them also carried their own gold medals. Obvious, what they had won those in.

Although Cheerilee also won 'Equestria's Best Teacher of the Year Award' and Doctor Whooves, won 'PonyVille's Stallion of the Year Award', so both ponies were incredibly delighted about this year. All three ponies had eaten and drank to their heart's content. Twilight was especially happy at the fact that she hadn't seen Sunny once during the party, and she hoped it would stay that way.

However, just as Twilight thought that, the Crusaders galloped towards them with Apple Bloom calling out to Twilight, "Hey Twilight! Can you come with us for a minute? We need to talk to you about something really important!"

Twilight, who was really enjoying spending time with Cheerilee and Doctor Whooves asked them, "I'm sorry my little ponies, but I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Oh Twilight don't worry about us! See what those fillies want first. Then when you're done come find us again." called out Cheerilee, who stood walking away to find somewhere secluded with the Doctor's hoof wrapped around her own.

Realizing what the two ponies were probably going to do next, Twilight thought that it really would probably be best if she left now rather than later…

"O.K. girls let's get going." Twilight quickly rushed the three fillies forward before they could ask the awkward question of 'What was Ms. Cheerilee doing with that other stallion?'. Whilst, she could've easily lied to the three fillies just the thought of what they were actually going to do caused her to blush.

Now that her mind was thinking of such thoughts, she suddenly thought to herself 'Sunny and I never got round to doing that..." However, as soon as those thoughts entered her mind, she just as quickly dismissed them.

'I think I may have had a bit too much to drink...' she thought as she continued to follow the girls.

"So what is it you girls wanted to talk about?" she asked once they had stopped outside the heavy metal door of the food store room of the SugarCube Corner.

"We've been hearing a whole lotta' noises comin' from in there." began Apple Bloom.

"Yeah! And, we have no idea what's inside that's making all those noises." chipped in Scootaloo.

"But, we're too afraid of what might be in there." added Sweetie Belle, who was now physically shaking in fright, "What if it's a monster?"

"So we saw you nearby and thought we should ask you to check what's in there making all that ruckus." finished off Apple Bloom, before adding, "Please!" along with her puppy eyes.

The other two fillies quickly followed with their own 'Please!'s and their own puppy eyes. Not giving any chance for Twilight to protest due to the overwhelming power of their cuteness! Sighing in defeat, Twilight quickly agreed to see what was causing the fillies to be so scared.

Walking bravely towards the metal door, she slowly began to open it. When she saw nothing inside, she cautiously entered the store room. Her nerves having calmed down, she called out to the fillies, "There's nothing to worry about."

Then as she turned back round to face towards the store room, a figure with a black cloak over him had appeared in front of her and bounded towards her.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Twilight as she instinctively fired a burst of magic at the cloaked figure, who was sent flying into the solid concrete wall, before crumbling to the ground. A bit of the cloak moved away to reveal his red tail with orange streaks.

'Wait a minute. Red tail with orange streaks? There's only one pony I know with that colored mane and tail.' she thought as she slowly walked up to the pony on the ground. Removing the cloak, revealed a gagged and tied up Sunny, with stars in his eye's from Twilight's attack, and also with a massive red lump on the back of his head, where he had smacked with the frying pan.

"SUNNY? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Twilight in shock. As soon as she uttered those words, the metal door slammed shut and the loud click of the lock echoed throughout the silent store room. She was sealed in.

Twilight quickly realizing what had just happened she quickly ran to the door, and began banging and yelling, "Hey let us out! Crusaders, this isn't funny!"

From the other side of the door Rarity's voice could be heard, "No can do Twilight dear. We're not letting you out, until after midnight!"

"Rarity are you mad? What in Celestia's name are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to give you your 'Happily Ever After', darling. And, I knew that you wouldn't want to meet up with Sunny of your own free will. So I took the liberty of arranging the two of you to meet in the store room. As you already know you can't use magic to break out, as the doors and windows are magic resistant to stop other unicorns from breaking in, and I've placed a 'sound-proof' spell around the store room, so that no one can hear you call for help."

"O.K. it's official, you've definitely lost your sanity..."

"Don't worry Twilight, it'll only be fer a couple of hours, 'till midnight. So just make ya'self nice and comfy with Sunny." added Applejack.

"Oh Celestia! Applejack not you to!" Twilight's eyes widened in shock. Applejack was the last pony she'd expect to go along with this kind of plan.

"'Am afraid so Twilight. You and Sunny, are perfect fer each other. I can't stand by and let ya' waste yer best shot of gettin' yer stallion."

"Applejack! Do you have any idea how crazy this is?"

"Crazy...maybe, but the love between both of yer is special. So crazy maybe just what you two need." said Applejack before saying, "Anyway we have to get goin' now. We'll come back at midnight. Bye Twilight, and have fun!"

"Wait! Come back here!" Twilight yelled out, but it was no use as they all had left to enjoy the rest of the party without them. Looking at a clock on the wall, she saw it read quarter to 11.

"Hmmph!" cried out Sunny who was still gagged.

"Oh right sorry!" Twilight said as she quickly went over to Sunny and removed the gag.

"For Celestia's sake, when I get out of here Applejack had better not be in PonyVille!" Sunny yelled out these empty threats. Any pony that knew him would know that he would never hurt any pony he was friends with. Sure he would threaten them, but he never carried through on his words. Sunny then looked towards Twilight and asked, "Could you untie me please? I'd do it myself, but these ropes are made of Stilanite."

Stilanite, was one of the few materials in Equestria that was resistant to magic. Commonly used in clothes, it was no wonder how Rarity had come to get a hold of it.

"Ah...O.K." said Twilight as she quickly cut all the ropes that had him tied. As soon as she was done, she quickly, got up and proceeded to try to barge the large metal door open.

"There's no use Twilight. Like they said, there's pretty much no way out without the key. Those mares really did plan this thoroughly..." said Sunny who just sat against a wall waiting for the time to go by.

With a sigh of defeat, Twilight sat down against the wall on the opposite side of the room to Sunny. For the next 30 minutes, the silence was deafening. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All that could be heard within the room was the scurrying of mice running around in the room, looking to take some of the ingredients on the rows upon rows of shelves that lined more than half of the massive store room.

Finally, Sunny broke the silence as he said, "So let's talk."

After a moment of silence, Twilight responded, "What is there to talk about?"

"Well, our friends set up this entire plan for us to get locked in this room together. So they must want us to talk about something."

"Well there's nothing to talk about." said Twilight, before blushing as the voices of what Applejack and Rarity said echoed in her mind: '...have fun!' and '...your midnight kiss from the colt of your dreams tonight...'.

"From you blushing, I can tell that there is definitely something. Something about us."

Twilight sighed at his insufferable insightfulness. Sunny always knew how to read ponies by the actions they did. It was slightly creepy, just how accurate Sunny could talk about somepony he had never even met before. All simply by observing the way they do things and the way they said things. It was that 'Sherlock Hooves' like-intelligence, that was just one of the reasons why she originally fell in love with him in the first place. Twilight shook her head rapidly, as if trying to get rid of the thoughts that were entering her mind.

Finally, she responded with a reminiscent look in her eyes, "I never could hide anything from you."

"Ah, so this is about our relationship all those years ago."

With another despondent sigh she said, "How could it not be...Rarity and Applejack did all of this, so that we could be together again."

At this Sunny couldn't help but chuckle, "Are you serious? They planned all of this just for me and you to get back together!" when she saw the serious look in Twilight's eyes he gave the wrong reaction, "Oh. Well...what do you think about it?"

Twilight was shocked at this question that she really hadn't been expecting. After a few minutes of silence, Sunny began to wonder whether he had asked an inappropriate question. Just as he was about to tell Twilight that she didn't have to answer that question if she didn't want to, she replied:

"Well...I guess I'm not sure...I mean after all that happened last time…I'm just not sure if I could go through all of that again."

"But-" began Sunny before he was interrupted by Twilight continuing to speak. This was the perfect opportunity to say what she had to say, and she wasn't going to let no pony not even him stop her from saying what she needed to say.

"I know, I know, 'it just happened'….still...it hurt...a lot...but, I guess like you said all those years ago, 'Whatever happens...life has to go on.'….so I listened to your advice...and moved on with my life." Twilight now began down into tears.

Sunny quickly got up and sat next to Twilight, and held her close, as she continued to cry her heart out into his chest. Sunny felt his heart sink to his stomach. He never would've thought that Twilight had kept all of these emotions bottled up inside throughout all of these years. He truly wanted to tell her what he had hidden from her all those years ago. But, remembering he couldn't he chose to keep quiet, and simply be there as a shoulder for Twilight to cry on.

This lasted for a good half hour. During that time, the two had gotten closer to each other than they had since before they broke up. Just by laying there and embracing one another's company.

Finally, Twilight having finally calmed down enough continued to say, "I forgave you for what you did, all those years ago...You had your reasons, I understand that...I even considered going to Manehattan to find you...just so I could tell you...that I still loved you, even after what you did." she laid her head on his chest, whilst staring at a crack on the wall.

She paused for a while, thinking about what she was going to say next. She then continued, "I still don't understand how I've been able to live without you for 5 years...I mean, ever since I found out you had moved to PonyVille...I've been really behind on my studies!" At this both the ponies, couldn't help but chuckle lightly at how Twilight could even mention studies in this situation. When they finally stopped laughing, Twilight continued, "I've had less sleep, and constantly wake up in the middle of the night." When she finishing saying this, Sunny was now confused. What did any of this have to do with him?

As if to answer this question, Twilight began to answer, "It's all because of you...I can't stop thinking of you. When I study...when I sleep...every moment, of every day since you've been here. You're all I can think about, and it drives me crazy!" She stopped again, preparing herself for what she was about to tell him next.

"Ever since you came to PonyVille, I wanted to get back together with you...just like we were back then...When everything was much happier then...Every fiber of my body is telling me that...I have to be with you...But, something is holding me back...It's the fact, that I know you have the capacity to hurt me...and, I'm afraid you'll do it again...I can't bear to suffer through all of that again...I can't...", Twilight began to break down into tears again, as she finally shared with him the burden that she'd been carrying for all of these years.

Unloaded in the space of a few seconds, she had opened her heart out to the colt that she truly felt deserved to see it. Even if he had left scars, the last time he held it. There was no other pony she'd trust more than the young stallion that sat by her side, in that dark store room, that New Year's Eve night.

Sunny, from there was stunned into silence, as he let all of what Twilight said sink in. His mind racing, at the new information his ears brought him. Finally, after listening to Twilight for the past hour, without saying a word, he finally responded to her heart-felt confession.

"Twilight...I understand that you may not trust me like you did back then...You have every right to, after what I did. I can't apologize enough, for all the emotional hurt I put you through that day...The fact that you held on to those feelings, until now only makes me feel even worse for what I did... However, that is all in the past now...and I'm glad to hear that you've forgiven me for what I've done...I don't think I'd ever bring myself to forgive me...Still, I'd just like to tell you that the day I hurt you was without a doubt the worst day of my life! Even after, I moved back to Manehattan I couldn't stop thinking about you...since that day, there was not one single moment, not one, where I didn't think about you." Sunny held back his own tears, feeling as if he needed to be the strong one out of the two of them. Not just for himself, but for Twilight as well. He then continued:

"After I finished at the Music Academy I still couldn't get the thought of you out of my head...And I wasn't as strong as you. While you moved on and went on to become an amazing apprentice for none other than Princess Celestia herself...I simply couldn't move on...All of the songs I wrote at the Academy…they were all about you and me...About how I destroyed our relationship and failed you...How it was the stupidest thing I'd ever done...How if I could turn back time, I'd change the mistake I did, as if it never happened-"

Just then Sunny was interrupted by the Mayor's voice, which echoed across the streets of PonyVille via the sound speakers scattered across the town, "One minutes left, ponies!"

Twilight suddenly, spoke up "If you want...we could start anew."

"Wha-What do you mean Twilight?"

"I mean as in, we could just forget all this ever happened...We could start our relationship fresh...It would be a new relationship...Two new ponies who find each other. While I'm still scared of the risk I'm taking...I feel that being with you...is worth that risk."

"Twilight-"

The Mayor's voice called out again, " Thirty seconds till we welcome the New Year!"

Twilight quickly said, "Sunny, listen carefully. I know if you kissed me now, I would fall completely in love with you again...So it's up to you..."

"WHAT!"

"If you give me my 'Midnight Kiss' tonight… we'll start up a new relationship, I'm willing to take the risk to be with you Sunny, so now it's down to you..." Twilight said as she sat up in front of him.

Sunny's mind was racing at the massive ultimatum Twilight presented him. The option to have all of his mistakes and errors erased. To start anew with the mare he loved. His mind was screaming at him to kiss her, so that they could both be happy. However, his heart was telling him something else.

Suddenly they could hear all the ponies in PonyVille began to shout in unison, as they began to count-down from the 10 second mark.

"TEN!...NINE!..."

Twilight closed her eyes as she began to move her head, ever so slowly towards Sunny.

"EIGHT!...SEVEN!..."

This was his chance to change everything for the better...So why was he hesitating?

"SIX!...FIVE!..."

Sunny began to close his eyes as he moved his head, even more slowly towards the mare of his dreams.

"FOUR!...THREE!..."

The two ponies were about to share the most romantic kiss, known to all pony-kind in the dark store room of the Sugarcube Corner. But, the most important thing was they would be with one another...

"TWO!...ONE!..."

Suddenly, Sunny gently put his hoof on Twilight's lips, stopping them from kissing.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" every pony roared out as fireworks began to erupt from the small town of PonyVIlle. They painted the dark canvas of the night sky in a number of bright colors, as all the ponies of PonyVille 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed in amazement as they saw the dazzling display in the open air.

Twilight had tears in her eyes. She had offered him a change to have a clean slate. She had offered him her love again, and he had hurt her just the same. She had just lost her 'Midnight Kiss'. She had just lost the colt of her dreams again. She had been left heart-broken again. However when she felt Sunny wipe away the tears off her face. she was confused at why he was still smiling. Did he enjoy seeing her in pain? Were all of the words he said earlier lies?

As if to answer that question Sunny began to speak, "Twilight, I thank you dearly for giving me the option to forget my mistakes. I thank you, for being willing enough to take the risk of being with me again. However, it just didn't fell right to me. I know that you're still anxious about falling in love with me again. But, it wouldn't be right of me to force you into a relationship you clearly weren't comfortable with being in. I'd rather start from the very beginning, earning back all the trust that I had so recklessly destroyed between us. Even if it takes the rest of my life! I'd rather suffer through it than force you to do anything you didn't want to..."

By now Twilight's heart had begun to melt at his words. The fact that he would rather spend the time and effort getting their existing relationship, back to where it was originally, rather, than to start anew at the cost of her anxiety…the fact that he'd be so selfless as to put, potentially years of his life at stake, just so she wouldn't have to go through anymore anxiety than she'd already been through…he truly was the pony of her dreams…

Then with a wide grin Sunny finally added, "Also, I don't know about you, but I'd never imagined having the most romantic kiss in all of Equestria in the cold, dark store room of the SugarCube Corner. I'd rather wait another year for a better scenery!"

At this, Twilight couldn't help but laugh out loud as tears still flowed down her cheeks. But now these were tears of happiness. Happiness at the fact that things were no longer awkward between the two of them. It wasn't perfect, but together they would make it perfect. Like it was before. Like she had always wanted.

As Sunny was chuckling at his own terrible joke, Twilight suddenly tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just then the door happened to open revealing Rarity and Applejack, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. All of them screamed out, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" before, Applejack and Rarity blushed heavily at the sight in front of them and quickly covered the eyes of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Twilight was lying on top of Sunny with Sunny lying on his back, Twilight seemingly straddling Sunny. Realizing what the position they were in looked like, they both went bright red in embarrassment. Before they could say anything to actually explain what was going on, or rather what wasn't going on Applejack said:

"Uh...I think we'll be coming back later." as she shut the door. Twilight and Sunny met each other's eyes, and although they knew the storm that was approaching, they smiled lovingly at each other.

It was going to take quite a while to explain what had actually happened that night...

But that still didn't stop them being the talk of the town the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'll be honest. When it came to the correction of the last part from where Twilight meets the CMC onwards till the end. Literally, I had finished it 3 hours before midnight. And, SilentPony had finished correcting with 30 minutes to go! SO I've literally spent 10 minutes replacing the original stuff with the editted version. So I had no time to check the last bit thoroughly. Instead, I've trusted the entire last part to the editting abilities of SilentPony, so if you noticed absolutely nothing different. Then that means he's really done hisher job to he best of his/her abilities!  
>Also, remember this is the absolute last fic I'm writing. As I will be going on hiatus till February! So please do remember to leave reviews on this fic! And, for all those new readers, to please leave a review on all my fics! I need all your reviews to keep me motivated! So when I do come back in February! You'll be seeing the same (and hopefully better) quality writing in my fics! ^_^ So I'll give one last wish to all the readers of this fic to have a fantastic 2012! Until February, this is BlackSPire signing out! <strong>


End file.
